wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Wednesday Night PCW 7/1/15
SEGMENT 1: ('''Steve Austin comes out to the ring, angry as hell. Austin is holding a replicated copy of the PCW Championship as he grabs a mic) SCSA: Last night… Last night a legendary moment, a once in a lifetime moment, of John Cena standing over Sting with the PCW Championship was RUINED by two hooligans who think they call the shots here. I think they'll learn their lesson, because the Switchblade Conspiracy has been suspended indefinitely until further notice. I’d fire them if I can, but I unfortunately do not have that jurisdiction all to myself. That’s the bottom line. Ambrose thinks he can walk off with the title but what that son of a bitch doesn’t understand is that all he did was steal a belt. The real champion is still John Cena, whether or not Ambrose likes it. Now let’s look to the future… Summer Showdown. The greatest entertainment spectacle of the summer. And I guaran-damn-tee that it’s going to be a showdown, because the PCW Champion John Cena will defend his world championship in an ELIMINATION CHAMBER!!! That’s damn right. Tonight there will be a series of qualifying matches to determine the other competitors in the match alongside Cena – (The camera feed cuts black and Solomon Crowe appears on the titantron, in a back alley in what seems to be the outside of the arena) Crowe: Hello Steve Austin… SCSA: Listen here you stupid sons of bitches— Crowe: Mr. Austin I really think you wouldn’t want to speak to us like that right now. SCSA: And why is that? (Solomon Crowe focuses the camera behind him and lying on the ground is a tied-up and beaten down John Cena) Crowe: Because the golden boy is out here with me. And if you don’t give us what we want RIGHT NOW, then the champ here is gonna get it. You’re going to listen to my demands and you’re going to listen now. First, you’re going to step down from your position as General Manager. SCSA: Not a chance. (Crowe shrugs then turns to Cena and whacks him in the ribs with a steel pipe) SCSA: Listen bud you can beat him all you want but you’ll suffer the most when you’ll never be allowed to step foot in the ring again. Crowe: Big talk considering you’re all the way there and I’m all the way here… Maybe you need better persuasion. (The camera cuts back to the ring and Dean Ambrose emerges from the crowd, holding the real PCW Championship. Ambrose grabs a chair from ringside and steps into the ring with Austin) Crowe: I think I’ve said enough… my man Dean can take it from here. Ambrose: Listen here Austin. You’re going to listen to my demands, or you AND Cena are both going to get it. I know people back there can come out and protect you, but who’s going to save Cena? So I highly suggest to everyone backstage to stay the hell inside. Austin, you’re stepping down and relieving your power. Do you understand? Sting and Cena should not be fighting for ANYTHING in 2015. It is time for the future to step up, and as long as you’re in power, that won’t happen. SCSA: I will not step down… But I think I’ve had enough of you psychos the past two weeks. Here’s what’s going down pal. I’ll give you a chance… you want me out of power? You got it. Because I’m announcing the greatest main event in wrestling history for Summer Showdown: Dean Ambrose vs Stone Cold Steve Austin. If I lose, then fine, I’ll leave town. Now if you and Crowe lose… you both are out of here. Ambrose: That’s tempting. But what about Solomon? Give him a World Title match, or else. SCSA: Here’s what’s going to happen. If he returns John Cena back to the arena without any harm, then tonight he can face Sting and Samoa Joe in the main event in an Elimination Chamber qualifying match. Now do you or do you not accept? (Ambrose looks around for a second then stares Steve Austin down) Ambrose: …. It’s on. (Ambrose drops the PCW Championship and exits through the crowd) '''MATCH 1: Rusev vs Baron Corbin – Elimination Chamber Qualification Rusev defeats Baron Corbin at 11 minutes with a Bulplex. SEGMENT 2: Steve Austin is backstage when Enzo Amore comes up to him. SCSA: How can I help you Enzo? Amore: Look Mr. Austin. I appreciate what you’ve given me as the interviewer… but I think it’s time I get back into the ring. I see out there what Dean Ambrose and Solomon Crowe have been doing. I think it’s time they learn a lesson in respect, because there’s only one word I have to describe the Switchblade Conspiracy and that’s --- SCSA: Sure Enzo. Save it for next week… because next week’s main event will be Dean Ambrose vs Enzo Amore! Now get ready for your match tonight kid. MATCH 2: Uhaa Nation vs Hideo Itami – Elimination Chamber Qualification Uhaa Nation pulls off the win at 13 minutes with a Double Moonsault. SEGMENT 3: Enzo Amore is walking backstage when he finds John Cena laid out on the ground. A switchblade lies on the ground next to him. Amore calls security over and medics come and check on Cena. Steve Austin runs down to the scene, and checks on Cena too. Solomon Crowe walks onto scene, shrugs, and walks off. SEGMENT 4: A vignette for AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura airs. MATCH 3: Enzo Amore vs AJ Styles – Elimination Chamber Qualification Enzo Amore picks up the win at 9 minutes with a frog splash and a roll-up. SEGMENT 5: '''Finn Balor is standing backstage. Balor: Last weekend at the Big Bang I may have fallen short to Hideo Itami… but that’s because I went easy. That’s right. I pride myself on being a man of few words and much action, so all I’ll say is that WHEN I qualify for the PCW Championship Elimination Chamber… I’m unleashing a new horror on this show. Watch out. '''SEGMENT 6: Baron Corbin is walking to his locker room and finds a note on his door stabbed through the door with a switchblade. Corbin removes the switchblade, reads the note and smiles. Corbin tosses the note aside and heads into his locker room. MATCH 4: Finn Balor vs Shinsuke Nakamura – Elimination Chamber Qualification Finn Balor hits the Coup De Grace but Nakamura kicks out. Nakamura runs at Balor with the Boma Ye but Balor catches Nakamura with a low-blow while the ref isn’t looking. Balor drags Nakamura out of the ring and drops him on the steel steps with a Bloody Sunday DDT. Balor makes it into the ring and Nakamura is counted out at 14 minutes. '''MAIN EVENT: '''Solomon Crowe vs Sting vs Samoa Joe – Elimination Chamber Qualification Sting is about to drop Solomon Crowe with the Scorpion Death Drop but Baron Corbin runs down the ramp and destroys Sting with the End of Days. Crowe and Corbin begin to beat down Sting but Samoa Joe grabs Corbin and throws him out of the ring, then nails Crowe with the Muscle Buster and gets the win at 12 minutes. Joe celebrates his win and walks to the back, while Corbin and Crowe continue their beat-down on Sting. Corbin lifts Crowe up for the End of Days but AJ Styles comes out for the save! Styles runs into the ring and hits Crowe with the Styles Clash then hits Corbin with it too. AJ Styles helps Sting up to his feet and the two stand over Crowe and Corbin.